Serpentine
by cyanide rain
Summary: In the year 2839, humans are capable if using body enhancements via the manipulation of plasma. Haruno Sakura has utilized her plasma control to become a part of the Scyfer forces and fight off the many threats that exists in the Cyberkinectics world humans reside in today. Erm...futuristic AU I suppose?


In the year 2839, humans are capable if using body enhancements via the manipulation of plasma. However, each person's plasma is unique, although plasmas are similar enough to be classified and grouped. There were four classes- control, burst, enhance, and absorb. While it was rare for one to harbor multiple trait, it was not unheard of. Such was Haruno Sakura. She had come into Konoha Scyfer Forces confused and inexperienced, _unable_ to utilize both of her traits effectively. However, under the rigorous training of Senju Tsunade herself, she was quickly able to combine the abilities of _burst_ and _absorption_ or switching between the two. Soon, she donned the black, hard shell armor that was customized to further enhance her preferred style of combat.

The petite girl had taken a liking to close combat, choosing to break her opponents with her knuckles rather than attack them from long range. It was almost always guaranteed that she would hit something, in addition to her agility and sharp reflexes. Her Scyph suit was specifically enhanced with arm guards- blackplate which was created to be harder than normal metals, with blue circuits that ran along her forearms. The back of her hands were reinforced with the same metal, but in one piece instead of smaller scales. Her knuckles, however, were the real show stoppers. Each knuckle was protected by scales that fit perfectly, and intricate blue circuits were wound through to maximize plasma absorption and to ensure that when Sakura let plasma out, it wouldn't damager her hands. Between each knuckle was a slit, where claws would emerge when needed.

Sakura slid into her suit easily, having become accustomed to all the tiny knick knacks that Tsunade had implemented in order to protect her body from plasma blowback and shrapnel. God knows how much shrapnel flew through the air whenever she engaged in a fight. Her boots were more unique than the standard hard shell boots. Since she was a close combat fighter, the toes of her boots were encased with the blackplate and included a shin guard that had the blue circuiting running through it. She smiled lovingly at the circuiting, not being able to count the times where the delicate circuits had allowed her to utilize plasma more easily and knock someone away with ease. As she tread towards the cafeteria, the pinkette could already hear the rowdy uproar of her division. They had deemed themselves 'The Konoha Twelve' years ago, and it has stuck ever since, even after being split into different units after graduating from training.

When Sakura entered the spacious canteen, she heard her beloved teammate and bestfriend Uzumaki Naruto call her over. "Yo! Captain Kakashi told us to head up to Control after we're done eating. Another mission I think..." the blonde said, eyes bright with anticipation. Although she loved her bestfriend to the end of the earth, she could barely keep up with his cheery persona and excitement when it came to missions. But of course, part of it was because Naruto was the unit _tanker_ , his near limitless plasma reserve allowing him to burst through the heavy frontline. The petite woman was still thankful though, there were times where she had run out of plasma and had to absorb his, and luckily, their plasma cores were compatible and the transfer went smoothly. Although their captain shared the same label of "burst", it was his actual plasma that contained the bursting property. His plasma was dense and aggressive, melting whatever it came into contact with. Thus, Tsunade had utilized his ability through the medium of a sniper rifle that could fold into different types of guns depending on the situation.

The person in the four man unit was Uchiha Sasuke- a control and enhance hybrid. He was introverted and preferred to spend his time with one or two people at a time, or none at all. Sakura was only able to differentiate between his different grunts because they had been a unit for close to three years, and seeing him nearly every day allowed her to learn him. Sure, she had been infatuated with him at one point, but seeing how scarred and broken he was, she opted to keep it platonic. She wanted him to know that she would always be there for him, and she wasn't going to let a silly crush come in the way of that. But Sasuke wasn't the only one who received such treatment, she was there for all of her boys- Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. She would never be one to let them fall to their demons, physically or mentally.


End file.
